My Best Friend's Sister
by Hidge
Summary: Entry for Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires. Edward Cullen has a problem. He's in love with his best friend's sister. His best friend's only rule: Friends don't fool around with friends' sisters. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, we all know who it does belong to. I am however, the proud owner of a Team Edward key chain. :)**

* * *

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** Hidge

**Title of One-Shot:** My Best Friend's Sister

**Pairing:** Bella & Edward

**POV:** Edward

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **Sibling of friend

**Word Count:** 6, 639

**Summary or Description: **Edward Cullen has a problem. He's in love with his best friend's sister. His best friend's only rule: Friends don't fool around with friends' sisters.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

I sighed, and reluctantly opened the door of my silver Volvo, stepping out onto the pavement. I ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit, and adjusted the backpack on my shoulder before looking up at the large set of adjoining buildings.

Here I was, the new kid at yet another high school. I was born and raised in Chicago and started my high school years there. It was then that my mother, a real estate mogul and interior designer, was given the opportunity of a lifetime, a job offer to restore a whole neighbourhood in Anchorage, Alaska. So we moved and I completed both my sophomore and junior years in the smaller city. Then a career opportunity for my father arose. He had been a respected general surgeon in Chicago and that admiration only grew with the move to the more isolated hospital in the coldest state in the country. At the beginning of the summer, he received a phone call from Seattle Grace Hospital asking for him to be the new Chief of Surgery.

And that's what brought me here to one of the rainiest cities in the world, ready to start my senior year of high school. I never once complained about either of the moves because my parents were happy. My mother's project in Alaska had finished a while before my father was offered the promotion, meaning she was ready for something new. Don't get me wrong, neither of them are selfish. In fact, the three of us had many long talks before the move to Alaska, and again before moving to Seattle. I just never protested because my parents have always given me everything I need. They raised me with more love and affection then a kid could ever ask for, so who was I to deny their happiness? The only difficult part for me was starting over, meeting new people, getting used to a new school, and a new city.

So I took a deep breath before walking across the parking lot, keeping myself headed for the main office. I kept my eyes focused on my destination and ignored the curious stares. More than likely, most of these kids had all grown up together, from pre-school onwards and were all wondering, 'Who's the new kid?'

I reached the main office and approached the middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I greeted her with a polite smile.

"Oh, hello dear," she responded friendly. "I have some things here for you." She pulled a few slips of paper out from under her desk and placed them in front of me. "Here's a map and your class schedule, and could you get each of your teachers to sign this." She spoke as she pointed to a specific piece of paper, "Bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Okay," I replied simply.

"Okay," she smiled brightly, "have a nice day, dear."

"Thank you." I gathered the papers in my hands and left the office. I looked down at my class schedule and saw that after homeroom I had World History first period. Not exactly my favourite subject, but some of my other courses more than made up for it. I was especially looking forward to Music. I've been playing the piano since I was five. I guess that you could say that it's my passion.

I slowly made my way through the hallways on my way to homeroom. I continued to ignore the stares and whispers, particularly from the female population. I was aware that most girls found me attractive. In Alaska, they thought that my bright, green eyes and unintentional crooked smile were dazzling, and that my untameable, red and brown tinted hair was sexy. I'm tall and in good physical shape because I've been playing competitive sports all of my life. Actually, I was hoping to try out for the school's baseball team. I have also been told by girls that I look dangerous, but act like an intelligent gentleman. I have absolutely no idea what constitutes looking 'dangerous', but I take the intelligent comment as a compliment. Of course, my parents have raised me to have perfect manners.

Despite all of the female attention, I only had one girlfriend. While living in Alaska, I dated a girl named Tanya Denali. She was gorgeous with strawberry blonde hair, long legs, and very proportioned curves. We had dated for a little over a year and I had given my virginity to her. She had not been a virgin however. We had had a mutual breakup a couple of months before I moved. We weren't on bad terms; it simply hadn't been working out. There had never been that strong of a connection with Tanya, yet that was what I was looking for. I wanted someone that I couldn't get off my mind and that I wanted to spend every minute of every day with.

I stopped thinking about relationships past when I arrived at the right classroom. The room was empty, just great. I took a seat at a desk in the middle row. I didn't want to seem overzealous by sitting in the first row and I didn't want to seem like I was trying to settle into the role of the loner by taking a seat in the very back.

A heard a bell ring and immediately smiling and laughing strangers filled the room. The seat beside me was filled by a tall, lean guy with wavy blonde hair. He was wearing a lettermen's jacket. Obviously on one of the sports teams.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale," he introduced himself with a smile and held out his hand. He had a slight Southern accent.

I shook his hand and smiled in return. "Edward Cullen."

"Are you new?" He asked conversationally.

Well, he seemed friendly and genuine enough. "Yeah, just moved here this summer from Alaska."

"Alaska, huh? Cool. I moved here two years ago from Texas."

At least he hadn't lived here his whole life. We had something in common. "So, what team are you on?" I asked as I pointed to his jacket.

"Baseball," he answered proudly.

Another thing we had common. I opened my mouth to comment when the bell rang again and the teacher at the front of classroom began attendance.

Once homeroom was over and the actual bell rang to signal that everyone should be heading to their classrooms, Jasper asked, "So, what do you have first?"

"History," I answered as I got up out of my seat.

"Same," he replied as we started to walk side by side.

Before I knew it, it was lunch. The morning had gone by considerably quickly. Going to school here wasn't half as dreadful as I had thought it would be. The teachers seemed to know what they were talking about and Jasper and I figured out that we also had Spanish together.

Jasper had a rare calming presence about him. He was laid back and very easy to talk to. Walking to the cafeteria, I asked about the possibility of getting a spot on the baseball team. "That'd be cool," he replied, "tryouts are…"

He was interrupted by a small bundle of energy jumping into his arms. The girl in question was no taller then five feet and incredibly petite, almost pixie like. She had short, cropped, black hair that was styled into spikes pointing in every direction. She was really very pretty, but obviously with Jasper.

He chuckled before placing a quick kiss on the pixie's lips. Yup, definitely with Jasper. He laughed and placed her back on her feet. "Ali," he started with a bright smile. "This is Edward."

"Hi Edward, I'm Alice," she said pleasantly. Wow, she was perky.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

She continued to smile as she grabbed Jasper's hand. "Come on Jazzy, let's go get lunch. You too, Edward!" She added as she grabbed my hand and began to drag the two of us into the cafeteria.

The rest of the school day went very smoothly and when I returned home I was greeted by the warm, smiling face of my mother. "Hello dear, how was your first day of school?"

I could tell by the edge to her voice that she was nervous. She was hoping that I didn't hate it here already. "It was good," I answered honestly.

"Make any new friends?"

"Yes, actually," another honest answer.

"Wonderful," she declared excitedly. "Why don't you invite them to dinner sometime?"

"Okay, I will Mom," I smiled at her before retreating upstairs to my room.

--------------------

Jasper and I became fast friends after the first day of school. I joined the baseball team and that led to us spending practically every moment together, when he wasn't with Alice of course. I had also grown very fond of the little pixie. But Jasper and I had grown as close as brothers, especially since neither of us had biological brothers. My mother cared for Jasper like a son and I received the same treatment from Mrs. Hale.

Being as close as Jasper and I were was probably the reason why I was slightly nervous for tonight. Tonight was the Hale's Christmas party and my parents and I were attending. It wasn't the party atmosphere that I was worried about; it was the fact that I was meeting Jasper's sisters tonight. If they didn't like me, things could get strained between Jasper and I. He adored his sisters. His older sister, Rosalie, was a student at Stanford University and she was home for Christmas break. According to Jasper, she could be vain and self-centred because she had the looks of a model, but was sharp as a whip and very self-sufficient. His baby sister, as he liked to call her, was Isabella. She was adopted by the Hales when she was a toddler and was only a few months younger then him. I had inquired about how it felt to have an adopted sister and Jasper had replied by saying, "Well, in my eyes we are blood." Again, according to Jasper, she was very intelligent, but shy. She had spent a semester abroad in England but would be going to school with us when it recommenced in January.

"Edward! Are you ready?" My mother called out from downstairs.

"Not yet!" I called back with just a touch of irritation coloring my voice. I could not get this tie to work out!

Just then, Dad poked his head around the door. "Need some help, son?"

"Please," I sighed.

My Dad chuckled as he entered my room and came to stand in front of me. "You look nervous."

I laughed. "Is it that obvious?" He nodded. "Well, I can't see Jasper being too happy if one, or both, of his sisters don't like me."

My father nodded his head in agreement. "I see, because Jasper gets along so well with his sisters."

"Exactly."

"All done," he said after he had finished tying the knot in the tie and had given my shoulders an unnecessary brush.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem." He smiled as we made our way downstairs to meet Mom at the front door.

"Oh Edward, you look so handsome," she gushed, but placed her hands on her hips with a tell-tale shake of her head, adding, "But couldn't you have done something with your hair?"

I groaned while Dad laughed. "It's unmanageable, Esme dear," he teased.

I scowled at both of my parents as we left the house.

The drive was calming as I fiddled with the radio stations, but as we pulled into Jasper's driveway, the nerves returned. Dad parked the Mercedes and the three of us hopped out. I took a deep breath as I stared at the large Hale house. Our parents were in the same tax bracket and both very well-off. I followed my parents to the front door and entered the house behind them.

I smiled as I saw that Jasper was right in front of us. "Hey, Jazz."

"Hey, Edward." His grin was practically contagious. "You gotta come and meet my sisters." His Southern drawl was particularly evident tonight. Excitement always brought it out.

He motioned for me to follow him into the living room where all of the other guests were gathered. I spotted Rosalie immediately, though I hadn't seen her before. She was the female version of Jasper with her long, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. Jasper had not been lying though; she did look like a model. She was statuesque with a beautiful face and a killer body. She was standing next to a burly guy who stood at about six foot five. He had curly, brown hair, dimples, and more muscles then I could ever hope for. He could definitely snap me like a twig. I assumed that he was Rosalie's boyfriend, the one that Jasper spoke of, Emmett. Apparently, he was outgoing, funny, and about as harmful as a teddy bear.

"Rose," Jasper spoke once we had approached, "this is Edward."

"Hi Edward," she replied with a small smile and an air of slight disinterest. "This is my boyfriend, Emmett."

"Hey, man," Emmett grinned. He clapped me on the shoulder in greeting, but I felt the air rush out of my lungs from the impact.

"Hey, where's Isabella?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"She was here a second ago," Emmett answered. He swept the room with his eyes and began to smile.

I turned my head in the direction that he was looking and had to tighten my jaw so that it wouldn't fall open in awe. My eyes were feasting upon the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. She was eight or nine inches shorter then me at least, and she had a lean body with soft curves. Her skin was very fair and it looked so soft. Her face was warm and heart-shaped and she had big, doe, brown eyes and full, pouty lips. Her mahogany hair was cascading down her back in curls. She was wearing a simple, blue, spaghetti strapped dress that came down just past her knees. It only enhanced her perfect body. Her chocolate eyes were perfect. Her long hair was perfect. Her lips were perfect. Her boobs were perfect and her legs were perfect. She was absolutely perfect. And I was now as hard as a rock.

After she walked in what appeared to be slow motion, in my opinion, Isabella finally reached our circle. "This is Edward," Jasper announced happily. I knew that Jasper wanted his sister and me to be good friends, but right now all I could think about was having her writhing beneath me in ecstasy.

"Hi, Edward," she smiled at me.

Oh, she had the smile and voice of an angel. "Hi Isabella."

My Isabella-induced trance was interrupted by Rosalie. "Hey Jasper, Mom wants you, I think that Alice is here."

Jasper's features brightened instantaneously. He turned to us and put up a finger in a silent gesture to make us wait. "Excuse me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her younger brother, who was so obviously in love. "Come on, Emmett."

And suddenly Isabella and I were left alone.

"That's why I hate hanging out with couples," Isabella laughed and I smiled in response. Her laugh was beautiful too.

Come on Edward, be conversational! I cleared my throat before speaking, "So, Isabella…"

"Just Bella," she corrected me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper always calls you Isabella," I managed a flustered apology.

"Its okay," she smiled. "I've been trying to make him stop calling me Isabella for years, but he won't."

I laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Jasper. Well, Bella definitely suits you, since it means beautiful." There I said it! But I probably ended up sounding like a prick. I'm sure that she hears that from guys all the time. It's such a lame line. But instead of snapping at me or responding with an uncaring thank you, she giggled nervously and blushed. The blush made her face that much more appealing. It was dangerous. She would certainly be the death of me.

We talked for the remainder of the party and my parents had to practically drag me away. Once I entered the privacy of my bedroom, I allowed the goofy grin that had been threatening to appear on my face finally emerge. I shrugged out of my suit jacket, pulled off my tie, and then fell back on my bed so that I could think about Bella. She was enthralling. She was intelligent and witty, as Jasper had said, and humble, down-to-earth, and innocent. How unlucky was I that she was Jasper's sister? That meant that she was completely untouchable. The goofy grin slowly dissolved and my jovial mood dampened. I had met the most perfect girl in the world and I had absolutely no hope of ever being with her.

--------------------

As hard as I tried to prevent it, my infatuation with Bella only grew as the months passed. She sat with our group every day at lunch and with me in my Biology class. Not only was she physically irresistible, but also mentally stimulating. I have the best conversations with Bella. I was falling in love with Bella and I was fully aware but there was nothing that I could do about it. She had taken over my brain. I think about her all of the time. It has gotten to the point where I can't even get myself off without thinking about her. Dating other girls is completely out of the question, it's the furthest thing from my mind. I think that the guys are beginning to think that I am gay.

Unfortunately, I was currently being reminded of how forbidden Bella is. Jasper had just gotten into a fight with our friend James because he had gone on a date with her, neglected mentioning it to Jasper, and had been, up until an hour ago, devising a plan for the quickest possible way to get into her pants. The jealously had surged through me and if Jasper hadn't hit him when he did, I would have.

I pressed the icepack a little bit harder against Jasper's face. "Ow! Jesus, Edward!"

"Sorry," I apologized. He was going to have a black eye for sure. Alice would not be impressed.

"I can't believe that fucker!" Jasper was still unbelievably angry. "I mean, he's my friend…and she's my sister! Don't all guys know that you don't mess with a guy's sister?" I had disgust written all over my face, but not for the reasons that Jasper thought. He believed that I was agreeing with him on the belief that sisters were off limits, when really I was sickened by the thought of any guy, other then myself, touching Bella. "I can't believe James would go behind my back and betray my like that," he growled and I winced.

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean," Jasper removed the icepack from his face and looked at me meaningfully, "you would never do that to me, would ya, Edward?"

"Of course not," I answered sincerely. Jasper was my best friend, my brother, and that meant that I would have to stay away from the woman of my dreams.

--------------------

I was sulking in my room when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jasper. "Hey, what's up?" I answered pleasantly.

"_Hey, man! I need you to do me a favour_!"

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Well, ya know how my parents are gone away_?"

"Yeah," I replied slowly. Of course I knew that, his parents were gone on a week long cruise with my parents.

"_Well, Alice's parents are gone too, and_…"

I laughed, "Its okay, stop right there." I could actually hear Alice giggling in the background; the two of them were like rabbits.

"_So, I'm staying over here and I need you to pick up Isabella for me_."

Bella? My heart stalled at her name. "Sure, where is she?" I asked, hoping that I sounded nonchalant.

"_She's at the library_."

"Of course she is," I said affectionately. "Yeah, I'll leave right now."

"_Thanks, I owe you_," Jasper laughed.

I laughed too. "Yeah, I know." I ended the call and took a deep breath. I had to go and pick up Bella.

Since Jasper's fight with James, my relationship with Bella had remained strictly platonic. We talked at lunch, in Biology, and any time that our group of friends were hanging out. I still longed for her, but I was determined to respect Jasper. Besides, she hadn't ever given me any indication that she was interested in me romantically. That fact alone broke my heart a little but I tried not to dwell on it.

Despite all of these thoughts, before I left the house I changed into my favourite pair of dark jeans, black t-shirt, and my grey, zip-up, hooded sweater. I also brushed my teeth, applied cologne, and ran my hands through my hair numerous times in an attempt to fix it.

I drove the short distance and pulled up in front of the main entrance of the library, and smiled as Bella quickly hopped into my Volvo. Now my two favourite things were together, Bella and my car.

"Hi Edward," she smiled.

"Hi Bella, how was the library?" I inquired as I sped onto the street and headed towards Bella and Jasper's house.

"Quiet," she joked. I laughed and was trying to think of something witty to say when she spoke again. "Thanks for picking me up. I tried to tell Jasper that I could just walk home but as always he was persistent."

"It's okay," I responded honestly. "I wouldn't want you walking home, at night, by yourself."

There was an awkward pause until Bella spoke again but her voice was very timid. "Edward, can I ask you something…kinda personal?"

"Well, you can ask," I smiled teasingly.

I took a quick moment to glance at her before returning my eyes to the road. But that moment was so worth it, she was blushing. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

I swallowed hard. I had not been expecting that question. "Umm…" I started awkwardly, "Well, I guess that it's because the only girl that I really like is unavailable." I was telling the truth.

"Oh," she replied quietly. Did she sound disappointed? What did that mean?

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"The only guy that I really like is way out of my league."

I turned to her again and saw that she looking down into her lap where her hands were fidgeting. Luckily, we had reached her house so I pulled into the driveway, turned off my car, and focused all of my attention on her. "No one is out of your league Bella." She looked at me inquisitively. "You're beautiful, smart, and kind. No guy that I know is out of your league. If anything, you're out of their league."

Blush coloured her cheeks again. What a gorgeous sight it was. "Well then, I guess that I don't have a boyfriend because the only guy that I really like just told me that he's interested in someone that's unavailable."

She raised her head and turned her gaze on me. I was powerless to do anything but stare into her deep, brown eyes. My hand, which had been harmlessly lying in between us, moved on its own accord until it found hers. My long fingers, which were often said by my piano teacher to tickle the keys, gently caressed the soft skin of the top of her hand. The tension in my Volvo had increased and it felt as if there was an electric current running between us.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face when she turned her hand palm up and entwined her fingers with mine. "Come inside, Edward," she requested softly.

I brought our entangled hands to my mouth and kissed hers lovingly. "If you really want me to."

"I do," my angel replied.

I smiled excitedly and my heart warmed when she smiled in return. I reluctantly released her hand so that I could exit my car. I ran around to her side as fast as I could and opened the passenger door for her. She hopped out and because of her clumsiness, tripped up in her own feet. I reached out and caught her, securely wrapping my arms around her small waist. "I got you," I whispered as I pulled her back against my chest.

"I'm such a klutz," she giggled nervously.

"You're perfect Bella." I was aware that my voice was deep and husky with arousal but I couldn't help it. How could I resist such a vixen? And the funny part was that she wasn't even fully aware of her effect on me.

She spun around in my arms and tentatively smiled up at me. "So are you." She took me by the hand and led me into her house.

Once we climbed the stairs and entered the hallway, my heart stopped. We were passing Jasper's room. My best friend's room. My best friend who was incredibly protective of his little sister and had specifically asked me if I would ever betray him by dating her. I had promised him that I would never _ever_ do that. It is wrong.

I had been so immersed in my thoughts that I had missed the rest of the walk down the hallway and I was now standing in Bella's bedroom. "Bella…"

"Yes, Edward?" She asked in her sweet voice as she closed her bedroom door.

"Jasper's my best friend," I stated sadly. I wanted her more then I wanted anything.

She slowly approached me and looked up at me with her doe eyes. "I know, and I know that this is wrong, but I think that I'm in love with you."

Those words were my breaking point. Everything else vanished and it was now just me and Bella. I cradled her face in my hands and placed my lips on hers. Her lips were heaven. "I'm in love with you, too," I whispered against her mouth. I pressed more firmly against her and she responded in full. The kiss quickly became needy and urgent; we were, after all, two seventeen-year-olds who were desperately in love with each other. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I could not suppress the groan when I opened my mouth and happily allowed her tongue to dance with mine.

She pulled away and I instantly felt rejected. I inwardly sighed in relief when I realized that she had only pulled away to remove her jacket. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her backwards until we found her bed.

Bella fell back onto her bed with me on top of her. My mouth found the exposed flesh of her lovely neck and I started to plant open mouth kisses there. She moaned and the sound went straight to my ego, well, after making a pit stop at my groin. Her fingers wound in my wild hair and I smiled against her skin. "Oh Edward," she sighed, "I've thought about doing this so many times."

My body was on fire and my mind was in overdrive. Bella was going to kill me with lust. I sat up so that I was straddling her stomach but not resting any of my weight on her small frame. I discarded my sweater and then pulled my t-shirt over my head. Bella sat up and I watched as her eyes roamed my bare chest. I was fit and muscular but I was desperately hoping that she was a fan of what she was seeing. Instead, I decided to play it cool. I gave her my crooked grin as I said, "What do you think?"

Bella held my eyes with hers as she slowly ran her hands all over my torso. I shivered as she stroked my biceps, shoulders, collarbone, pecs, and abs. She was working me into a lust driven frenzy. I took both of her hands and playfully nibbled on her fingertips. "Talk to me," I pleaded. I could tell that she was getting a little tense.

She blushed before answering, "You're beautiful."

I smiled at her warmly before gripping the bottom of her tank top. I silently asked her if I could remove her shirt and she gave me a curt little nod in response. I pulled the material over her head and tossed it behind me. Her perfect breasts were covered by a lacy, blue bra. I couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing matching panties. Bella's hands gripped my bronze locks and brought my mouth to hers. As we kissed hungrily, my hands crept up her back and slowly opened the clasp on her bra. She helped me remove the lacy cloth and I leaned back so that I could admire her chest. She fell back on her bed and I followed. I threaded my fingers through her gorgeous, mahogany hair and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips, her skin, and her hair were all as soft as I had imagined. I took a moment to inhale her glorious scent of strawberries and freesias before I focused my attention on her breasts.

I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts. Pleasure her but do not set up camp. Her boobs were phenomenal, but not the ultimate goal. I captured one of her peaks in my mouth and was rewarded with a loud moan. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and then bit down gently.

"Edward," she groaned as she bucked her hips up into mine.

I smiled in triumph before lavishing the same attention on her other breast. "Bella," I spoke into her chest, "if you don't want to go any farther, I understand."

Her hands found my hair again and she gently scratched my scalp. "Edward, I don't wanna stop," she breathed. I raised my head and looked into her eyes. "I want you." Well that's what every guy wants to hear, especially from someone as sexy as Bella. I kissed her, and poured every once of passion and fervour that I was feeling into it. She responded by wrapping her arms around my shoulders and digging her short nails into my back.

I broke the kiss and dragged my lips down her body until I reached her slim waistline. I popped open the button on her jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. I growled, actually growled, as I saw that she was indeed wearing blue, lace panties. "You are far too tempting," I groaned. I moved down to the bottom of the bed so that I could rid Bella of her jeans. I took a moment to drink in the mouth-watering view. Bella was lying on the bed with her hair fanned out on her pillow and she was wearing only a pair of underwear, which contrasted wonderfully with her porcelain skin.

My staring was interrupted by my angel's voice. "Edward?"

"Yes, love," I answered with an adoring smile.

"Can I take off your pants too?" She asked timidly.

"Not yet, love."

I lowered my face down onto her center and pressed my nose against her pubic bone. I inhaled deeply and my whole body shivered violently. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating. I cupped her through her underwear and she whimpered. "God, Edward…please…"

I complied instantly and pulled her underwear down her legs. Once again, I took a deep breath to compose myself; I didn't want to lose control of myself this early. I massaged her thighs with both of my hands before reaching her sweet nub of flesh with my index finger. She cried out as I stroked her. I repositioned my hand so that two of my fingers were inside her wet heat. God, she was wet and dangerously close to coming. I could tell that it wouldn't take long.

With one curl of my fingers she was moaning and screaming my name in pleasure. It's a very good thing that the house was empty, because I would not want her to contain her reactions. Once she had finished riding out her orgasm, I removed my fingers and watched as her chest heaved and she ran her hands through her long hair. She sat up slowly and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Edward, you're wearing too much clothes," she grinned mischievously.

I smirked as I hopped up off of the bed and swiftly pulled off my denim confines. She had probably felt me unintentionally pressing my erection against her during our make out session and I hope that that didn't cause her to be dreading this part. I know that Little Edward isn't small, but who knew what she saw in England? I pushed my boxer briefs down and let my painfully hard member spring free. I looked up at Bella and saw that she was licking her lips. Both I and Little Edward stood up a little bit straighter.

Her eyes shifted up to my face and she blushed as she realized that I had caught her staring. "Like what you see?" I teased. I desperately wanted her to be comfortable. I did not want her feeling tense and nervous.

She giggled as she gestured for me to join her on the bed. I did as instructed and hovered over her body. We were locked in intense eye contact as we both acknowledged the gravity of the situation that we were in. But at this point I was powerless. I wanted and needed her. We had an undeniable connection. I had never betrayed a friend's trust before, but I would do absolutely anything for Isabella.

"I'm ready," she stated quietly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to tickle my skin. I understood the double meaning behind her words. She was ready for the physical act of sex. I already knew that she was not a virgin and that she was on the pill, one of the disadvantages and benefits of being friends with Alice. Not many things are kept a secret when she's around. But she was also telling me that she was emotionally ready to start this forbidden romance with me.

I steadied myself above her and took a deep breath. She gave me a look of encouragement before I gently entered her. We both gasped at the feeling of being one. I could feel every muscle in my body shake. I was holding back for now, as I didn't want to hurt her, but Bella arched her chest against mine, effectively pressing our sweaty bodies against each other, and claimed my mouth. I started to slowly rock my hips and she met every single movement. My hands found their way into her hair as we kissed with urgency.

"God, Edward," she gasped when she pulled away for air. She dug her nails into my back and nipped at my neck. Her long, sexy legs moved to wrap around my hips and I threw my head back and moaned. "Harder," she whispered.

I complied instantly. I was determined to make her come again before I let go. With the increased pace and pressure, her whimpers grew louder and she was frantically writhing beneath me. But I never wanted this to end.

"Bella, you're incredible," I panted.

I could tell that she was close because she was beginning to grip me harder. I removed one of my hands from her hair and rested it on her stomach, between our bodies. I caressed her soft skin for a moment before finding her clit. "Edward!" She screamed as she let her release wash over her. Her back arched, her face and chest flushed, and she scratched at my back like an untamed kitten.

Her inner muscles were contracting wildly around me and they were my undoing. With a few quick, hard, deep strokes I came inside of her with a shout of her name and achieved an even more intense orgasm for my Bella. I collapsed on top of her and placed affectionate kisses on her face. I rested my head on her shoulder and let my eyes close.

As we both fought to gain control over our breathing, my mind was buzzing. I never knew that sex could be that amazing. It had never _ever_ been like that for me. I just hope that my Bella agreed with my assessment.

Or perhaps, knowing how wrong it was added to the intensity.

"Edward," she breathed as she repeatedly ran a hand through my messy hair, "that was amazing."

"I couldn't agree more," I responded with a smile as I looked up at her.

I moved to get up off of her, figuring that I was hurting her with my body weight, but she stopped me. "No, let's stay like this for a little while longer, it's nice."

"Whatever you want, my Bella," I answered as I kissed her neck. I was still inside her, so I was content.

After several minutes, I carefully pulled out of her, rolling over onto my back. I wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her into my side. She sighed happily as she rested her head on my chest. "My Edward," she declared quietly.

I chuckled pleasantly. "Your Edward."

She rested her chin on my left pec and looked up at me. Her eyes had been dark, practically black, with lust moments ago and now they were back to their adorable, chocolate brown. "Will you spend the night with me?"

"Of course," I answered quickly. "But I'll have to leave early in the morning because of Jasper," I added disappointedly.

"But you'll be back?" She inquired in a small, insecure voice. She had no idea of the powerful hold that she had on me.

"Of course," I repeated. "Anytime you want and for as long as you want."

"Well then, we'll be spending a lot of time together." She kissed me sweetly. "I love you."

I smiled brightly. "I love you too."

My eyes widened as Bella straddled me. She looked so sexy.

I had never expected to be the type of guy who betrayed his best friend, that's just not how my parents raised me, but after meeting Bella I think that I knew that an eventual betrayal was inevitable. I love Bella like Jasper loves Alice. But since I know that Jasper will never understand that, Bella and I will have to keep our relationship to ourselves.

It's not so bad when you think about it. What we have will be ours and nobody else's. It will be private and sacred and…forbidden.

**A/N: I'm a huge Twilight fan! I love the books and enjoyed the movie but this is my very first attempt at a Twilight fic so comments of any kind are much appreciated! Please review and vote when the time comes! :)**


	2. VOTE!

Hey guys!! I would like to thank everyone who read and anyone who reviewed, added it to their favourites, or alerted. It was my first Twilight fic and I was seriously not expecting the response that I got. So thanks so much! You guys are all awesome! :)

I think that I am planning on turning this one-shot into a short story when the contest is over.

So, here are the voting details:

Voting is scheduled to begin on Friday May 1st, 2009 at 8 a.m. central time.

Please see the poll on goldentemptress' profile for voting.

Voting will be closed on Friday May 8th, 2009 at 10 p.m. central time.

Voting Guidelines:

~ Three votes per person ~

~ All thirty entries will be voted on in one round ~

~ If any voting results in a tie for the top three spots, a secondary poll will be posted on Saturday May 9th, 2009 and will be up until Monday May 11th, 2009 until 10 p.m. central time ~

~ Once voting ends, the top three stories will receive custom prizes, including an animated gif for your story! ~

If you are having trouble accessing the stories in the C2, make sure that you have it set to show the M rated stories, there is a drop down menu on the right-hand side. Once you do that, all thirty entries should be visible.

So vote for me! Please and thank you! :):):)


End file.
